Katsuya Serizawa
|kanji = 芹沢克也 |romaji = Serizawa Katsuya |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = 30 |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Takanori Hoshino |affiliation = Spirits and Such Consultation Office Claw (former) Ultimate 5 (former) |occupation = |rank = |manga = Chapter 77 |anime = Episode 21 }}Katsuya Serizawa (芹沢克也, Serizawa Katsuya) is an extremely powerful Esper, was formerly a part of the Ultimate 5 and member of Claw. He now works at Spirits and Such Consultation Office. Appearance Serizawa is a man of magnum height and build. Whilst still a member of Claw he had curly black hair, somewhat heavy eyebrows, a thin mustache and stubble. He wore a medium-grey jacket over a black shirt, along with black pants and foam clogs. He carried his white umbrella with him at all times. After the fall of Claw, he no longer carries his umbrella. After being invited to work with Reigen and Shigeo at the agency, Reigen trims Serizawa's hair and shaves his face. When working at the agency he wears a two-piece business suit. Personality Serizawa is very sheltered and naive. He placed all his trust in Toichiro Suzuki and looked up to him as a personal saviour, following his orders without question. His face tends to clearly reflect his emotions. If he is separated from his umbrella, he panics and completely loses control of his psychic power, which causes heavy damage to his surroundings. He is haunted by a deep fear of his own power. Serizawa is a very nervous person. Due to his years under Toichiro Suzuki, he seems to have difficulty acting on his own without guidance from others. However, after the fall of Claw and joining Reigen's agency, Serizawa is slowly coming out of shell and becoming more independent. History When Serizawa was 12 years old, he was so afraid of his uncontrollable psychic power that he locked himself in his bedroom and refused to leave. Afraid that he may hurt people by accident, and without anyone to help him learn about his powers, he stayed there for 15 years. Toichiro Suzuki finally coaxed him to leave (and by doing so, join Claw) by offering him an umbrella and encouraging him to view it as an extension of his room. Serizawa followed him, hoping to learn to control his powers and rejoin society. Instead, Suzuki used him to further the aims of Claw, leaving him and his well-being utterly dependent on both Suzuki and his umbrella. Serizawa viewed Claw as a company, Suzuki as the president, and himself as an employee. Plot World Domination Arc After hearing Serizawa's past, Mob bluntly told Serizawa that he was being used. When he tried to argue in his own defense, Mob bluntly told him that he was following the wrong person. He made a token attempt to fight Mob, using his umbrella as both a weapon and a shield, but was eventually won over by the sincerity and empathy of Mob's 100% Friendship. By sharing his energy with Serizawa, Mob was also able to share his memories of true friendship with him, which helped Serizawa to understand the true nature of his relationship with Suzuki. He later used his umbrella to save Reigen from Suzuki's wrath. Suzuki retaliated by blasting Serizawa with psychic energy until his umbrella was torn to shreds, then draining Serizawa's power to use for himself. Divine Tree Arc Telepathy Club Mini-Arc ???% Arc When ???% destroys the city, Serizawa with Reigen go check out what is happening. Serizawa is terrified by huge power of Mob, and he retreats. REIGEN Epilogue He takes part in Reigen's birthday party. Powers & Abilities When he was a member of Claw, Toichiro Suzuki stated that Serizawa is the most powerful of the Ultimate 5. He is strong enough to block an attack from Suzuki at 3% of his power output as well as to put up a fight against Mob. His psychic aura takes on a purple color with a TV static pattern within. Quotes * (To Mob) "Please... don't make me angry. Do you know how much your words hurt?" * "Ability... I can build... plastic models really well. Ah... What else..." * "How awesome is that... I talked to the prime minister." References it:Katsuya Serizawa Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:Super 5 Category:Claw HQ Category:Claw Category:Spirits and Such Consultation Agency